RiLia
by neko-chan0423
Summary: [cambio en el titulo porque no me gusto] el amor de dalia hacia rico sera correspondido?, un dia no tan normal para dalia, en donde se revelan algunas verdades y kristal actua de manera madura para poder ayudar a su hermana, RiLia (ricoXdalia), no se me ocurrió otro summary, pasen, lean y comenten porfis TwT (dalia y kristal son OC mios)
1. Chapter 1

Hola~ ^-^/, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic *avienta serpentinas* este mes ando muy alegre jejejeje.

Pareja: leve RiLia.

Advertencias: dramas XD

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando para acostumbrar su vista, sintió el gélido viento, y si lo sentía significaba que hacía demasiado frio, kristal seguramente despertaría pronto a causa de eso, miro la pared y se volteo para tomar su celular que estaba tirado en el piso al lado de ella, apretó un botón para encender la pantalla dilatando sus ojos por la luz de esta

_-Son las 5:20, muy temprano-_pensó cerrando los ojos con fastidio.

_-Es demasiado temprano, será mejor que busque una manta-_pensó mirando a la coneja enfrente suyo que temblaba ligeramente.

Se sentó en su cama de concreto, mientras su blusa caía en sus muslos.

_esto?, se preguntaran porque duermo con una blusa ¿verdad?, pues es cómodo así de simple, ¿Cómo la obtuve? No vayan a pensar que se la quite a un niño ¿eh?, la busque en tiendas, no la robe, la pague con dos latas de sardina, es nuestro dinero gatuno o animal, solo le corte el cuello para que saliera mi collar de pelaje, un poco estorboso pero cuando se vive desde pequeña con esto uno se acostumbra, la blusa es de la talla de un bebe, no sé de cuantos meses pero aun así me queda grande, ni tanto, como un vestido corto y holgado._

Dalia se levanto y se saco la blusa, para buscar una manta para su hermana, al encontrar una la tapo y salió para dirigirse a su estanque.

-_genial el agua esta fría, oh bueno no me extraña, hace mucho frio después de todo, incluso está nublado-_

Miro el cielo de un gris monótono y oscuro, estiro los brazos aun teniendo sueño.

_-Debería de caminar un poco para despertar del todo-_pensó mientras salía de su habitad y comenzaba a caminar por el zoológico.

_también aprovechare el tiempo y hablare sobre mi y de algunos también, ya que no soy la única del mundo, mi nombre es dalia, mi nombre completo es dalia mariel, lindo ¿verdad?, muchas personas dicen que todo de mi es lindo, tienen razón, lo admito y sin presumir, me dicen que mi única imperfección es mi cicatriz de la mejilla, pero a mí me gusta, porque no me hace del todo perfecta, después de todo nada es perfecto, "un claro ejemplo de eso no podría ser tu", es lo que dicen los chicos, me dicen que soy perfecta, hermosa y todo eso, yo no me emociono con eso como lo harían otras chicas, ¿Por qué? Porque no, simplemente no, ni yo lo sé a decir verdad, pero no hablemos de mi belleza y esas cosas, hablemos de lo que me gusta._

_Una larga lista pero la reduciré, me gustan mucho las fiestas y antros, desde pequeña, ¿Cómo me empezaron a gustar? Bueno pues en mi antiguo zoológico habían hecho una fiesta de animales y me invitaron, me gusto y desde entonces voy a todas, me invitan a un montón, pero lo que más me gusta es…_

Se detuvo en frente del habitad de los pingüinos.

…_alguien que vive aquí, oh si, la gata más popular mundialmente, rompe corazones y conquistadora y todas esa cosas se ha enamorado, por muy imposible que se oiga, porque lo digo, bueno eh rechazado a veinte chico y jamás me eh enamorado en toda mi larga vida, por esa razón no se lo eh dicho a nadie, no es porque no quiera perder mi fama eso a mí no me importa, aunque debería, es solo que si alguien lo sabe ese pingüino podría enterarse sin querer ¿y qué haría?, ni imaginármelo quiero, así que mejor me guardo este secreto en lo más profundo de mi, además…_

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como los cuatro pingüinos salían, sorprendiéndola, en especial el, que haría se escondería o saldría corriendo, no, la cacharían ¿y qué escusa daría por ese acto?, solo opto por hacer que no los había visto y seguir con su camino.

-dalia?-escucho a Skipper cuando estuvo a punto de caminar, deteniéndola.

-huh-fingió que no los había visto, porque lo hacía, ni idea, incluso se le había olvidado-¡hola chicos!-saludo saltando hacia la plataforma del habitad de los pingüinos.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?-pegunto Kowalski mirando a la ojinaranja.

- me dormí a las nueve y sin saber me desperté temprano, así que decidí caminar-respondió con su habitual sonrisa.

-_eh_?-emitió rico interesado, dalia lo miro y desvió la vista a Skipper antes de que se quedara como una tonta hipnotizada mirándolo.

_Demonios, maldito corazón aguanta, les seré sincera por si aun no entienden, el que me gu-gus…, bueno eso, perdón pero ni decirlo puedo, o si no se me subiera la sangre a las mejillas, es ese pingüino, el de la cicatriz, el psicópata y como mas se refieran a él._

_Kaboom!, ya estallo la bomba, como lo oyen él es el que hace que suspire a cada rato, el que acelera mi corazón y todas esas cosas cursis._

_-_¿y ustedes que hacen?-pregunto después de apartar la mirada de rico.

-vamos a entrenar-respondió Skipper mientras el resto asentía.

-oh bueno en ese caso, yo me voy, adiós-se despidió dirigiéndose a la orilla del bloque para poder salir.

_Me quiero quedar pero a la vez no, ya siento hervir mis mejillas, demonios estos sentimientos ya no los puedo controlar_.

-y eso?, ¿Por qué tan rápido?-pregunto Skipper impresionado, y es que la gata suele quedarse aun cuando entrenaban; platicando con ellos.

-eh?, bueno, tengo que hacer la comida, kristal pronto despertara y no eh hecho nada-se excuso, kristal no despertaría hasta más tarde.

_Si, lo sé, las mentiras tienen patas cortas, también se que kristal tardara en levantarse, pero quiero irme, quiero alejarme de él, o si no se dará cuenta._

-oh con qué es eso-volvió a decir mientras la gata les seguía dando la espalda.

-sip es eso, así que vuelvo más tarde-dijo sin ni siquiera mirarlos, no quería que viera su sonrojo, no quería que el viera su sonrojo, que vergüenza.

Salió sin esperar otra pregunta, Skipper empezó a poner los ejercicios mientras sus subordinados le obedecían.

-aahhh ¡maldito corazón!, ¡te odio!-grito pegándose la frente con el muro de su habitad, una suerte que nadie la veía ya que era muy temprano y aun dormían.

_¿Cómo me enamore de rico? Se preguntaran, bueno pues ya tengo un año aquí y como a la mitad de mi estadía comenzó a interesarme en el, cada día mas, hasta que de pronto me cayó la noticia de que me gustaba, de tan solo recordarlo hace que mi corazón se acelere._

"_Maldito corazón" aunque diga eso no cambiara nada, supongo, llevo medio año guardando este sentimiento, además…_

Volteo para ver el habitad de los pingüinos que por suerte no la estaban viendo, pero rico es al que mejor veía ya que al estar de lados (se podría decir que de perfil) él era el último de la fila, se sonrojo fuertemente para saltar adentro de su habitad, y se metió corriendo a su estanque, debía tranquilizarse, después de nadar salió y se dirigió a su hogar aun escurriendo agua.

_Aun después de haberme metido al agua fría sin ningún cuidado, y que mi cuerpo se este entumiendo no puedo olvidarlo, ¡claro, como si con eso que hice ya se borrara este sentimiento!, ojala fuera así de fácil._

Miro a su hermana que comenzaba a despertarse.

-hermana?-pregunto abriendo los ojos, adormilada.

-hola-saludo como si nada teniendo una sonrisa y alzando la mano saludándola.

-no tienes frio?-pregunto al ver mojada a su hermana quien escurría un montón de agua.

-si, jeje me voy a secar-respondió riendo buscando una toalla.

_Ni siquiera se lo eh dicho a kristal, se que no debería ocultárselo pero, kris~ es en que menos confío, ¿Por qué? Ella habla sin pensar que tal si en una de esas se le escapa, así que mejor no._

Después de haber hecho la comida y que ambas comieran, dalia volvió a salir para acostándose arriba del muro, mirando el cielo que aun seguía de un gris monótono.

_Quiero ir y a la vez no, quiero ir para verlo pero no quiero ir porque va a estar "eso"._

Al recordar eso, la angora chasqueo la lengua, molesta.

-hermana voy a ver a los pingüinos-dijo kristal captando la mirada de su hermana.

-vamos-dijo sentándose dándole la espalda y saltando hacia afuera.

Espero a su hermana y se fueron

Mala idea

Dalia estaba acostada de lado hasta el fondo, dándoles la espalda a todos disque viendo su revista con un aura maligna a su alrededor.

_Se preguntaran que hago así ¿verdad?, cuando debería de andar sonriendo y platicando con todos como acostumbro ¿no?, pues les diré, si, entre alegremente como siempre, platique un buen tiempo, pero cuando entre el estaba peinando a su muñeca, algo que odie ya que antes estaba pensando en "eso", ¡así es!, "eso" es "ella" y "ella" es una muñeca endemoniada que me quito a mi rico, digo… quise decir, ¡bueno olvídenlo!, el caso es que después de platicar, no podía evitar el poner mi cara de enojo cuando veía como le sonreía a ese pedazo de plástico, tome mi revista y dije con enojo que la iba a ver, se sorprendieron por mi cambio de humor repentino, lo sé, se les vio el rostro de extrema confusión a los cuatro, rico solo veía a su muñeca por lo que me enoje mas, me aparte de ellos, primero me senté y después me acosté de lado y aquí estoy, disque leyendo mi revista, tranquilizándome, kristal y Private decidieron ver la tele, Skipper ver el zoológico por el periscopio, y Kowalski en su laboratorio…_

_¡ESPEREN!, si ellos hacen todo eso que es esa sensación de que alguien me mira._

Dalia volteo y rico estaba a tras de ellas pero no la veía, en vez de eso le dio un beso a la muñeca algo que saco de quicio a la angora quien rápidamente se volteo y tomo su revista., incluso hasta la iba a partir en dos por como la apretaba.

-hermana?-llamo kristal sobresaltándola.

-si kris?-dijo mientras kristal señalaba su rostro dando a entender que hablaran en su idioma de miradas.

Suspiro, sentándose y volviéndola a verla.

-_que pasa?-_

_-¿a ti que te pasa?, te ocurre algo?, te sientes mal?-_

_-oye oye son demasiadas preguntas, bueno ni tantas._

_-es que as actuado demasiado raro-_

-¡AH!-emitió captando la mirada de los tres pero ni los miro mas siguió "hablando" con kristal.

_-no es nada, no es nada-_negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras los tres pingüinos volvía a lo suyo.

-_segura_?-

_-segurísima-_

-mentirosa, ya te pusiste nerviosa-

-¡mentira!-grito.

_-algo te pasa hermana dime_-

_-no, no puedo-_

_-vamos dime-_

_-no insistas, kristal-_

Kristal se paro, por fin le tocaba el turno de ayudar a su hermana, y no lo iba a desperdiciar.

-vamos-dijo tomando la mano de su hermana.

-¿qué?-emitió mientras se paraba eh inclinaba por la diferencia de altura de ambas.

Kristal entro al laboratorio, saco a Kowalski con amabilidad, y se encerraron, dejando confundidos a los pingüinos.

-hermana, algo te pasa-

-en lo absoluto!-negó con un grito.

Kristal se quedo pensativa.

-problemas sentimentales-dio en el blanco y lo supo al ver como se sobresaltaba y tragaba sonoramente su hermana.

-para nada-

-así que es eso-

-kristal ya me estás dando miedo-admitió, su hermana actuaba diferente muy diferente, ya la estaba perdiendo ¡NO! ¡MI HERMANA, REGRESA!

-te gusta rico verdad?-

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!-grito sorprendida y sonrojada.

-vi como te enojaste cuando beso a su muñeca.

-mentira, mentira y mas mentira-

-no es mentira porque ya comenzantes a dramatizar-dijo mientras dalia hacia la posen de algo trágico y de fondo salía un rayo.

Tenía razón, ya comenzaba a dramatizar y si hacia eso era porque mentía y ya estaba al tanto de que lo hacía.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-comenzó a reír como una loca y como una oujou-sama dramática, con la típica posen.

-ya vino la risa-dijo kristal mirando a su hermana.

-estas mal y punto, no es cierto y punto!-grito abriendo la puesta fuertemente.

-negación apresurada-susurro-te gusta y mucho-grito mientras los pingüinos se sorprendían por sus palabras.

-no es cierto-grito nuevamente tapándole la boca.

-_me tapa la boca para que no diga la verdad_-pensó la coneja, y es que conocía bien a su hermana y sabia que hacia esos dramas para que olvidaran lo que decía pero no lo lograba.

-te gusta, hermana-dijo quitándose la mano de la gata.

Dalia se sonrojo fuertemente. Que incluso su cara parecía un semáforo.

-no es cierto, mentira, ¡mentira! ¡MENTIRA!-grito corriendo en círculos agarrándose las orejas, actuando con una niña, hasta que se resbalo y fue a parar de cara con la puerta quedándose ahí pegada y sentándose lentamente.

-hermana?-pregunto kristal sabiendo que ya lo admitiría.

-y-y que si es así!-grito dándose la vuelta y parándose dándose por vencida sorprendiendo aun mas a los presentes.

-entonces…-dijo kristal acercándose, insinuando que se le confesara.

-jamás-negó rápidamente-escuchaste?! y más te vale no decirle a nadie-kristal se sorprendió, era la primera vez que su hermana la amenazaba y en su mirada no había ni una pizca de que era broma, asintió notoriamente intimidada y es que la mirada de dalia si daba miedo.

Dalia agacho la cabeza y se retiro, salió del habitad y se dirigió a algún lugar cualquiera.

_Demonios, ya lo sabe, incluso me siento mal por haberla amenazado, pero…_

_-¡_AAHHH me quiero morir-grito con todas sus fuerzas asustando a los animales y haciendo que las palomas salieran volando asustadas.

Estaba enojada muy enojada, los animales se dieron cuenta así que decidieron no comentar, lo que dalia no sabía es que un pingüino la miraba con una sonrisa, rico veía a la gata alejarse caminado por el zoológico y suspiro tenido aun su sonrisa satisfecha, amaba a esa gata, y no le diría, la veía en cada instante, hasta cuando se pego la cabeza con el muro de su habitad, sabia de los sentimientos de la gata hacia él, pero aun quería que se pusiera celosa de su muñeca, ya sabía que lo miraba y para que se enojara mas decidió darle el beso a Perky, esa era la razón de que dalia sentía una mirada en sí, era él quien la miraba, lo sabía desde hace mucho de que su sentimientos eran correspondidos pero quería hacerle sentir celos por un tiempo más.

* * *

Jajajajaja, un fic de mi loca imaginación, dato: dalia solo dramatiza cuando está nerviosa.

El primer RiLia que hago, que tal?, me divertí al escribirlo y espero y les guste.

Porfis dejen un review o

Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.

Dalia y kristal son originarios de mi su uso requerirá permiso previo (lo que significa que los pueden usar para un fic o una imagen, pero tendrán que avisarme)

hola! bien les aviso que voy a hacer un fic o show de preguntas para dalia XD (solo para ella), como si kristal estuviera viendo los lunacornios con private, sera en mi proximo fic, por favor comenten en ese show o fic (aun no se como decirle) y tambien aqui :3, diganme que tal les parecio la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Dalia entro a la base silenciosamente mientras los pingüinos estaban concentrados con la suyo al igual que kristal quien veía la tele con Private recargada en su hombro.

-_suertuda_-pensó la ojinaranja después de bajar las escaleras y verla.

Desde hace unos días, ellos se habían vuelto novios, ya que ellos podían expresar ese sentimiento llamado "amor".

Nadie se había percatado aun de la presencia de la gata lo cual le incomodo un poco si no fuera porque lo hizo a propósito el llegar silenciosamente, ya había pasado una semana desde aquel drama y todo iba normal, miro al pingüino de la cicatriz quien se encontraba escuchando música dándole la espalda, sonrió y se acerco sigilosamente a él.

-hola, chicos-dijo por fin después de tomar por detrás los hombros del pingüino quien se sobresalto y se coloco en pose defensiva para después tranquilizarse al ver que era dalia.

-¡dalia!, tose antes de entrar-dijo Skipper desde el periscopio mientras la gata reía.

-oh vamos, cálmate-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa y soltaba los hombros de rico.

-_tiene las manos suaves_-pensó el pingüino mirando a la gata quien le daba la espalda, mirándola de abajo a arriba, mientras esta reía levemente ante el pequeño sermón de Skipper.

Se la quedo viendo, dándose la vuelta aun sentado.

_-¿se preguntaran que tanto le veo?, pues muy simple, todo, esta gata me ah hechizado, incluso más que Perky, y de suerte yo también le gusto, pero yo no me declaro porque quiera que primero lo haga ella, no, solo quiero que sienta un pocos de celos, incluso con esto me siento sádico._

-¿y esto?-dijo Skipper mientras rico salía de sus pensamientos, y se paro con curiosidad para ver a la cara a la angora.

-oh ¿esto?-señalo su ojo derecho teniendo ojeras debajo de ambos ojos-últimamente me eh embelesado tanto con los videojuegos que me duermo hasta las dos de la noche-respondió con una risa al ultima.

-_wow, hasta con ojeras se ve linda_-pensó el pingüino de la cicatriz sonriendo de lado

-_ya han de saber que yo para el amor y esas cosas cursis no soy bueno ni me gustan, pero por alguna razón jamás imagine que con ella no me sintiera asqueado de eso, en serio, ni yo sé porque-_pensó mientras dalia se dirigía hacia kristal.

-kristal ya vamos, es hora de comer-dijo inclinándose mientras la menor se enderezaba.

-ok-asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, y después se sonrojo mirando a Private por un momento y después a dalia.

-si, si lo sé-dijo después de un suspiro.

-_que le habrá dicho?-_se pregunto mentalmente el de la cicatriz viendo como dalia se paraba y se daba la vuelta caminando hasta la puerta, viendo como lo veía y se sonrojaba levemente mirando nuevamente la puerta, después miro a kristal que le daba un dulce beso a Private y después se paraba para irse con su hermana.

-_como se sentirán los labios de dalia?_-pensó el psicópata para después sonrojarse y desviar la mirada-_pero que rayos estoy pensado, será mejor que vaya a hacer otra cosa_.

-¿a dónde vas, rico?-pregunto Skipper al ver como su experto en armas se dirigía a las escaleras.

-Kaboom -respondió regurgitando una dinamita apagada.

-trata de no destruir mucho ni causar daños-dijo mientras rico asentía y volvía a mirar por el periscopio.

Salió de la base, para después dirigirse al parque.

-después de buscar un lugar en donde no había casi nadie encendió la dinamita y la aventó sonriendo alegre al verla explotar y causar un estruendo que asusto a los pájaros.

-_se siente igual a cuando estoy con dalia, me pregunto si podre visitarla aunque sea un rato-_pensó arrojando otra dinamita.

-pueden venir a visitarme cuando quieran-recordó lo que había dicho la angora hace tiempo.

-_bueno, ella dijo eso, así que no habrá problema_-sonrió dirigiéndose nuevamente al zoológico para visitar a la ojinaranja.

Entro al habitad de la gata y la coneja, viendo como dalia cocinaba y kristal estaba sentada en la mesa.

-_dalia_-saludo en gruñidos desde la entrada de la cueva.

-¡rico!-dijo alegre mientras el pingüino entraba a su hogar, viendo que la gata cortaba zanahorias.

-_aahhahh me encantaría que ella cocinara para mí_-pensó el pingüino para después hacer una mueca y sacudir la cabeza.

-¿sucede algo, rico?-pregunto la angora mirándolo terminado de cortar.

-_no_-negó el de ojos azules negando con la cabeza.

-ok-asintió sonriéndole mientras volteaba a seguir cocinando y rico sonreía como un tonto.

-¿rico que te parece comer con nosotras?-propuso kristal con una pequeña sonrisa inocente.

-_en serio, mi deseo se hará realidad, oh gracias kristal, de seguro sabe de mi amor por dalia oh no_-pensó el sicópata mientras dalia lo miraba nuevamente.

-no tienes problemas ¿o sí?-pregunto la chica de la cicatriz en la mejilla.

Rico negó energéticamente mientras corría a sentarse y dalia sonreía.

-_wow primera vez que como la comida de dalia, en serio te agradezco kris_-pensó y sonrió mirando fugazmente a la ojirosa.

Dalia termino de cocinar, le dio un plato de zanahoria ahumado con lechuga y otros condimentos a kristal, pescado con limón y camarones fritos para si, y pescado frito a él.

-_se ve delicioso_-dijo mientras babeaba viendo el platillo que le dio.

Tomo el pescado con sus aletas y le dio un mordisco, mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-¿te gusta?-dijo dalia mientras le sonreía y el sonreía alegremente dándole otra mordida.

Miro de reojo a dalia y noto un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras le daba un mordisco a su pescado.

-_en serio es linda, y sabe cocinar, no cabe duda de porque tiene tantos chicos ante sus pies_-pensó para después fruncir el ceño al recordar a esa bola de tontos que no tenían oportunidad.

-_aunque varios no se han rendido, seguramente uno de ellos podrá robármela, ¡no! No creo, y espero que no suceda, además ella los rechaza_-pensó terminado su pescado.

Escucho como dalia aclaraba su garganta y alzo la cabeza para mirarla.

-dime rico, ¿quieres más? ¿O algo para tomar?-pregunto la ojinaranja.

-_no_-negó el pingüino.-_soy idiota ¿o qué?, como se me ocurrió decir que no-_se regaño mentalmente el ojiazul.

-bien podemos hablar de algo-dijo dalia ya que el silencio le parecía incomodo.

-¿_de qué_?-pregunto rico confundido.

-RICO, VEN, TENEMOS UNA MISIÓN-grito Skipper sobresaltando a los tres.

-m-me tengo que ir-dijo parándose mientras las chicas asentían.

-_aahh Skipper eres malo, como puedes hacerme esto,_-refunfuño rico dirigiéndose a su habitad donde estaba su líder.

El día avanzo rápidamente haciendo la misión, al terminar los cuatros se encontraban cansados, kristal había ido a visitarlos mientras dalia se había ido a una fiesta.

El sicópata vio como la menor mimaba a Private quien no oponía resistencia, mientras este estaba acostado en el regazo de la coneja, se recargo en la mesa y miro la base con aburrimiento, eran las ocho y los dos menores estaban viendo los lunacornios, se acerco al periscopio y miro que había de bueno por el zoológico.

-¡¿_qué_?!-grito en su mente al ver como su gata era cargada por un desconocido para él.

-¡_cómo es posible, que clase de día es este!_-grito mentalmente saliendo de la base para pararse en el bloque de cemente de su habitad.

_-Quién es ese desgraciado y como se atreve a tocar a dalia, porque se va arruinando mi día -_pensó molesto dirigiéndose hacia los dos.

-¿quién eres?-pregunto secamente el pingüino en frente de un perro gris quien cargaba en su espalda a la gata, el perro era un perro husky, con perfecta musculatura y ojos azules, tenía un buen aspecto, era del tipo del que debía estar con dalia, y harían buena pareja. Algo que solo hiso enojar más a rico.

_Demonios, este tipo me lleva demasiada ventaja, seguramente puede quitarme a dalia._

_-_oh, hola-saludo con una voz masculina pero suave.

-_es igual que perfecto que dalia_-pensó frunciendo mas el ceño recordando la armoniosa voz de la ojinaranja.

-¿quién eres?-volvió a preguntar conteniéndose las ganas de matarlo.

-soy un amigo de dalia-respondió intimidado por la amenazante mirada del pingüino-la traje ya que se quedo dormida.

Rico la tomo de la espalda del perro y la cargo en sus aletas.

-yo la llevare a su habitad-volvió a decir con su voz clara para que el otro le entendiera.

-d-de acuerdo-tartamudeo nervioso.

Rico se alejo de él dirigiéndose al habitad de la gata quien dormía plácidamente.

-_no me creo que la vea solo como amiga_-pensó mirando de reojo al perro que salía del zoológico.

Al entrar al habitad de la gata, encontró rápidamente la cama de la chica, ¿y cómo no? Si dalia decoraba con estrellas, etiquetas y posters su pared, en donde igual tenía una banderita de estados unidos y una manta naranja suave. La coloco delicadamente para después mirar su rostro durmiente y sonrojándose levemente, recordando su pregunto de la mañana.

_-"como se sentirán los labios de dalia?". Tengo una oportunidad de oro-_pensó el pingüino acercándose a la angora.

_-mmh -_emitió dalia despertando y haciendo que rico se alejara rápidamente mientras dalia abría sus ojos como platos.

-¡rico!-exclamo sonrojándose fuertemente-q-q-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto con las mejillas encendidas sentándose recargándose hasta la pared de su cama.

_-rayos, se ve linda-_pensó el psicópata sonrojándose levemente, al ver la mirada de vulnerabilidad de la angora.

_-u-un perro vino a traerte y yo le dije que te traería yo a tu habitad-_respondió con sus gruñidos haciendo gestos.

-oh ya veo-dijo mientras su sonrojo disminuía.

-_en que estará pensando_-pensó el ojiazul mirándola.

-rico estas aquí?-pregunto kristal bajando del muro con dificultad.

-si kris, si esta aquí-respondió dalia por parte del pingüino.

-te llama Skipper, dice que ya van a dormirse-dijo acercándose a los dos.

-_Skipper otra vez! En verdad eres malo, que te hice-_se quejo mentalmente el pingüino mientras alzaba su aletas despidiéndose de las dos.

Al día siguiente dalia preparaba su pelota para otra acrobacia en ella, siendo observada por un pingüino de comportamiento explosivo, dalia verificaba la precisión de su pelota hasta que el mismo perro de ayer la llamaba escondiéndose de la cuidadora.

-_que quiere ese tipo?_-se pregunto mentalmente el pingüino frunciendo el ceño.

Miro como la gata hacia una mueca extrañada con una sonrisa y el perro sonreía levemente para después ambos reír a carcajada, algo que izo rabiar al pingüino. Iba a ver qué hacían los dos pero la puerta del zoológico se había abierto alertando a los tres, haciendo que el perro se escondiera.

Después de un día extrañamente largo, al terminar rico se encamino al habitad de la gata, pero al entrar escucho voces adentro.

-te amo, se mi novia-escucho la misma voz del perro, mientras rico enfurecido se deslizo adentrándose a la cueva en donde vio a dalia y el perro solos.

-rico!-dijo alegre la gata con una sonrisa que fue borrando al ver la mirada del pingüino-s-sucede algo?-pregunto nerviosa.

-ven-dijo tomando la muñeca de la ojinaranja y jalándola llevándola lejos del perro quien se quedo confundido.

-oye suéltame, duele, que tienes rico?-pidió la gata y es que el pingüino le apretaba fuertemente la muñeca, pero el pingüino la ignoraba algo que molestaba mas a la angora.

-te hablo, rico responde!-grito jalando su brazo sobándose del agarre del ojiazul.

-tú eres solo mía-dijo claramente sorprendiendo a la gata pero se sorprendiéndola mas por lo que dijo.

-q-q-que... ¿eh?-tartamudeo sonrojada y sin poder creérselo.

-tú eres mía, y no voy a dejar que ese perro te aparte de mi-repitió totalmente serio, pero la atmosfera tensa se fue ya que a dalia se le había escapado una risita para terminar en carcajada.

-jajajajajaja ahora entiendo-dijo entre risas tomándose el estomago mientras el pingüino se sonrojaba levemente.

-que es tan gracioso?-pregunto aparentando seriedad teniendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-de que sentiste celos por algo sin mucho sentido-respondió limpiándose las lagrimitas que se le habían salido por la risa.

-sin sentido? Escuche claramente que se te había declarado-grito el de la cresta.

-claro que no se me declaro, estamos practicando-dijo la angora enderezándose y suspirando por la falta de aíre ante su carcajada.

-eh?-profirió el pingüino confundido mientras dalia daba una sonrisita.

-mateo es solo mi amigo y me pidió ayuda para ayudarlo a que se confesara con una amiga mía, solo somos amigos y ya-dijo acercándose al pingüino que se sonrojo fuertemente por su error.

-ah?-emitió avergonzado y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-entonces~, soy tuya ¿eh?-canturreo la angora con una sonrisa de lado.

-si-respondió el pingüino devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-bien, en ese caso tu también lo eres-dijo inclinándose levemente ya que solo era tres centímetros mas grande que rico.

-así es-asintió nuevamente eh iba a besar a la gata pero esta puso su mano en medio de los dos.

-como castigo por hacer verme mal con mi amigo, tendrás que esperar una semana para el beso-dijo alejándose con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo derecho.

-GUE!?-grito en un gruñido frustrado.

-agradece que solo es una semana o… ¿prefieres un mes?-propuso dándole la espalda y mirándolo por encima del hombro con una sonrisa.

-no-negó rápidamente mientras la gata reía levemente y concluía.

-es mejor que nos vallamos-dijo empezando a caminar seguida del pingüino.

* * *

Perdón! , No pude el evitar hacerle una conti, esta es una narración muy diferente al primer capi, lo siento, espero y les guste, y por favor dejen un review, quiero saber su opinión del fic.

por cierto cambie la raza del perro porque me gusto mas como se ve el perro husky.


End file.
